


The Adventures of Caleb Dume

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: From Youngling to Padawan, and then to knight. That was Caleb's vision for his future. But, It didn't come true. At this time, he didn't know that however, and young Caleb had many adventures at the temple. This is the story of young Caleb Dume.





	The Adventures of Caleb Dume

I have been called many things in my lifetime.

Jedi.

Smuggler.

Rebel.

Kanan Jarrus. 

 

Caleb Dume.

 

I have gone through terrible things, falling so far down the path of misery.

I have met people. People who either die, or never want to hear any of my names again.

I was a lost Jedi, with no where to go.

Until I met her.

Hera Syndulla. The captain of The Ghost.

She found the lost Jedi on Gorse.

And she bought me a map. A map that led to something bigger, something brighter. And by following that map, with her by my side, it gave us a crew. Composed of some of the most unexpected allies I thought I could ever meet.

A Lasat who was more than just muscle, once an honor guardsman. 

A droid who was meaner than a gundark that had been woken at the wrong time.

A Mandalorian who made explosions into art. 

And a young boy, who had become my padawan.

And that scared me, although I would never show it. Because I know I will never be as good as my own former master. I had never even completed my own training, how could I ever teach another?

I closed my eyes, and remembered what it was like. Learning at the temple.

I smiled as the memories flooded back into my mind.


End file.
